


Dress

by giovs182



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovs182/pseuds/giovs182
Summary: I was listening to dress by taylor swift and thought this song was a lot like Malvie, so I started writing this.Here, Ben's parents decide to throw a spring ball and Evie gets really excited about it, while Mal doesn't want to go 'cause she just broke up with Ben.(also, english is not my first language, so sorry if I write something terribly wrong)





	1. spring

Ben's parents announced during the first classes that they were going to throw a ball to celebrate spring.   
This was one of Evie's favorite things at Auradon: they liked to celebrate beautiful things,  _and_  it also gave her an excuse to create new dresses. This time, she wanted to make them according to the theme: full of flowers, as if they were alive. She got really excited and, after the first period ended, she searched Mal to talk about it, finding her sitting next to the forest.

"Hey Mal! Have you heard about the ball?"

But when the girl turned to her, she saw her eyes brightly green and realised that there might be a more important subject.

"Oh, what happened?" Evie said

"I was just here with Ben, he was telling me about this ball."

For some reason she couldn't quite undertand, Evie felt her enthusiasm dissapear.

"Why does this makes you mad M?"

"Because I said I didn't want to go with him, and he freaked out on me. I mean, am I obligated to do everything he wants all the time? I  **hate**  this stupid royalty things and he knows it, everybody does!" Her eyes shined, the girl was really angry with this situation.

"I know you do, but... I guess he was just upset 'cause as you two are dating-"

"Not anymore Evie"

This was news,  _fresh news_ , and Evie had to hold back the smile that was begining to grow in her face.

"Oh Mal, I'm so sorry! Is this why you're mad? He broke up with you?"

The other girl made her best impression of disgust and laughted.

"HA! No Evie,  _I_  broke up with him. He made me realize that I hated everything related to royalty, and he is pure royalty. Not that Ben is a bad person, but he really isn't my type, you know?"

"Well, I guess I can understand" it worried her a little that Mal hated everything alike royalty, since Evie herself had adopted some of their habits after moving to Auradon- she wanted to be the fairest of them all, so she needed to do so, right?- "but does that mean you don't want to go to the ball at all? Even without Ben? I admit I was a bit excited..."

Mal's face changed and she smile adorably, recognizing how much this meant to Evie.

"Ok E, I guess I can think about it, but not right now, ok?" She was just so sweet "I'm not planning on going to any classes today, so I can cool off. You are welcome to join me if you want."

"As much as I hate to miss my chemistry classes, I think you need me more than the molecules now."

They both smiled at each other and she sat next to Mal, hugging her with one arm. She was her best friend, and their day had to be awesome so she could leave behind the bad feelings of the break up and the fight.

"Ok Mal, what about we go to our room and find something to do? I am willing to miss my classes, but you're gonna have to keep me busy"

The purple haired got up and held Evie's hand to help her do the same

"Ok, let's do it."

They went back to the dorm with their arms crossed together, and Evie was feeling kind of bad for being happy: even through the break up was something bad, it had given her a whole day with her friend, something that they didn't have in a long time- basically, since Ben and Mal started dating.

**_back in the dorm_ **

Mal entered the room and threw herself at her bed, with her face into the pillow. Evie closed the door and stood there looking at her friend, one of the most evil kids back at the Island, now letting her feelings show. She new Mal tried too hard not to do this in front of everyone, especially here in Auradon, but when they were alone, she would let herself go.

After a few minutes, while Evie was still admiring the girl in silence, a loud scream came from the pillow, as if the purple haired girl was trying to kill someone with her voice. It scared Evie a bit, making her jump backwards, and Mal got up just in time to see it.

"Oh sorry I scared you" she laughed "just had to cool off my thoughts a bit. What do you think about we stay in here during the morning, and in the afternoon we go outside the school?"

"Whatever you decide, Mal, today I'm gonna do everything you want"

A little smirk grew on the other one's face

"Oh so I have complete control today? I like this"

Evie felt her whole body get warm, flushing instantly. Mal noticed it, and raised one eyebrow laughing, but she seemed to decide to let this go- for now.

"Ok E, just sit here with me for now. Tell me about what you were planning to wear for the ball"

Evie sat next to her and Mal lied her head on the blue haired's lap.

"You really want to talk about it? Won't this make you sad for the break up?"

"Evie, I don't think you quite got it. I'm not sad for breaking up with Ben. I wasn't in love with him or anything, so it didn't hurt. I just got really mad that he thought I would do anything he wanted. Also, I saw how excited you were, so you can try to convince me to go"

The way she said it made it seem that she really was ok, so Evie found her excitement back.

"Ok so, let's go. First of all, if you agree to go we can go together and I'll make you the prettiest dress you've ever seen. For me, I planned on making a floral dress, with small colorful flowers over an dark blue. For you, the dress would have to be purple"

"Of course" Mal yawned, while Evie was running her fingers through her hair

"But I don't know if you'd like so many flowers. Maybe some vivid green leafs going from your chest down to the skirt.... Like they were coming form inside you! What do you think?"

She was now with her eyes closed, smiling as if she could already see the dress

"You can decide, E. I'm confident you're gonna make me one of the most beautiful girls at the ball- after you, of course."

She then fell asleep hugging Evie's hand

"I'll never be prettier than you, you dork" Evie said, enjoying this moment more than she ever enjoyed any moment with her friend.

**_after a few hours_ **

Mal opened her eyes to find lots of blue. Blue all around her, and a smell of candy. This was nice, but she couldn't understand where she was. Until the blue world around her shaked and she realized that this was Evie's lap, where she had fallen asleep. And so did E, as Mal could now realize.   
She looked really pretty sleeping, with one hand under her head, the other one holding Mal's. This moment made the purple haired feel an instant warm into her heart, something she had never felt before, even though her whole body was always hot, caused by her mid-dragon.

"Hey, you woke up!" Evie said, opening her eyes with an yawn.

"So did you, don't try to trick me. I saw you sleeping right now."

"Were you watching me sleep?" Evie's face light up, and she smiled automatically.

"Maybe..."

They just smiled at each other, both now feeling the cozyness between them. These seconds seemed to last forever, until Evie got a bit nervous and broke the silence.

"So, I think we lost most part of the morning. What about we go get lunch and after that go away for a while?"

"I wouldn't call this awesome nap a waste of time, but I liked the plans. We could go eat at the garden, next to the trees"

"Yes!! Like a picnic!"

Mal laughed and squeezed Evie's hand, that she was still holding.

"Yeah, then we can get into this spring ball spirit"

Evie's mouth opened and she looked like she was going to scream. She let go of Mal's hand and hugged her really tight.

"This means you are going to the ball? Ohh Mal thank you, this is really great! I assure to you everyone there will be jealous of our dresses, we are going to be the most beautiful girls in there"

"Well, I'm sure you don't need a dress to do so..." Mal said without even thinking. God, where did this come from?

"Oh... Thanks..." E flushed again, just like earlier. Mal could tell she enjoyed the compliment.

"Ok so lets go eat, I want to go on our journey as soon as it's possible"

She jumped off the bed and pulled Evie with her. She made a little flight and had her arms around Mal to make sure she wouldn't fall. They stayed a little bit more than it was needed in this position, then went out of the bedroom with their arms crossed, giggling and trying to decide where to go after lunch.


	2. dragons and princesses

"Hey you two are alive!" Carlos said when the girls entered the cafeteria. He was sitting with Jay, and there were enough food in the table for a whole family, or two teenagers guys.

"We assumed you decided to go back to the Isle and died there. I mean, Mal skipping classes is normal, but Evie missing chemistry is totally abnormal" Jay said with his mouth full of bread.

Mal let go of Evie's arm and crossed her owns.

"I didn't know you two were so interested in our lives."

Evie laughed under her breath realizing that Mal changed her mood when they weren't alone. She liked how the girl was still evil in her own ways, even outside the Isle, but it was a lot nicer to know that she received special treatment.

"Wow ok, next time you die don't count on me to carry your body, I'll just let it there to rot"

"I don't think she can be any more rotten than she already is, Jay." Evie said smiling to Mal, whom put her arm around the taller's girl shoulder.

"That's why you're my girl" she blinked, and then faced the boys again. "So, are you two going to eat all this food or can we take something?"

Carlos was smiling at the girls as he could she something they didn't see, so it took him a while to answer.

"Take anything you would like, I'm actually surprised you even asked instead of just taking it, Mal."

"I'm training her well" Evie said laughing "now give us the strawberries and some sandwiches"

Carlos tossed the sandwiches at them and Mal took the fruits, hugging them like a little kid. She  _really_  liked strawberries.

"Shouldn't dragons like to eat like, princesses, instead of berries?" Jay asked, not realizing what he had just said.

The smirk Evie saw that morning came back to Mal's face "who told you I don't do both?"

The boys seemed to find this really funny, while Evie lost her breath and her face got red. Mal noticed it, and poked her with her elbow and whispered in her ear "Are you scared, princess?" which only made the blue haired girl blush even more.

"Well, we should get going, right? Bye boys!" she took Mal's hand and walked away quickly, still kind of affected by the conversation.

While they walked to the field she couldn't stop thinking about her response to the purple haired teasing. Why did she get so hot? And why, even for just a moment, did she hope they were all being serious? She was used to Mal calling her my girl, but she could tell that this time it was different. And the princess thing, she never saw her friend saying anything like that. Evie was struggling to admit that she liked that.

"Where is your mind right now princess?" Mal asked, totally different from a few minutes ago. Now she wasn't teasing, she was just sweet, interested in the response. Evie couldn't help but to smile.

"Hmm I was just thinking about how I like you guys"  _especially you_ , she tough.

"You're so soft Evie. Sometimes I wish I could be like that."

"Oh, being bad is part of you, I like it. But I also know you have a soft side Mal." She gave her friend a strawberry. Mal gave it a bite and licked her lips.  _This girl should be considered art, she is more beautiful than some museum pieces._

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always evil."

"Yeah, right." Evie smiled and held the other girl's hand. They smiled at each other and stayed in silence while eating their lunch. This silence was cozy and felt almost like a hug.

"I wish I could be evil like I was before, actually. It was so much fun just go around breaking things and taking whatever I wanted."

"Well, you know I like ot here, but sometimes I miss the Isle as well."

Mal raised one eyebrow "even with no princes there?"

Evie let go of her friend's hand and ate a strawberry

"Oh I don't know if the princes are so interesting anymore. I mean, we came here and found some of them, but they were lamer than the boys from home."

"You were quite a heartbreaker back there, I remember. A long queue of boys running around trying to make you go back to them" Her voice was in the midterm between ironic and... Jealous, maybe?

"Yeah... It was nice to see them crazy, i admit" she laughed remembering the amount of time she spent kissing and jumping from boy to boy. Mal used to tease her saying she would sometime run out of boys to kiss and have to switch to girls.  _Well, maybe..._ "But I got tired, same here in Auradon"

Mal looked down to her hands and Evie noticed she was trying to find the right words to use.

"I though you would find a prince here and be happily ever after... You got like..... tired of Doug?"

They never really talked about her break up with the guy, even through they talked about everything. Everytime Mal tried to bring this up, Evie changed the subject. The truth was, she couldn't understand why she lost her interest in Doung and, well, in every other prince in Auradon.

"I don't know, actually. I guess I was expecting too much from a prince, and forgot they are all still stupid boys. It was fun at the beggining, but at some point I realised I enjoyed being around him just like I enjoyed any other friend, nothing more."

"Every other friend like me?" Mal glanced at Evie with some shyness in her eyes.

"You're not any friend, M, you know that" Evie smiled and pushed the girl nearer her, burying her face in purple hair. 

"I know, I just wanted to hear that." She looked up and smiled at Evie.

"You're such a dork, wait until everybody finds out."

Mal's eyes shined green and a smirk appeared in her mouth. Evie couldn't help but notice how she liked to see this twisted smile.

"I can show you how evil I can be" then she laughed and cuddled Evie a bit closer "You know, I think that is kind of happened with me and Ben. I mean, what he did today pissed me off, but I didn't break up with him just for that. We were acting like a couple- the king and his future queen- but he was just a friend that i kissed. And it was  _not_  that good."  
Evie remembered something that she knew would tease Mal, and she was dying to tease her.

"You haven't kissed anyone besides Ben, isn't that right M?"

Mal pretended she did not get the tone Evie was using and looked away.

"Yes. I don't see the problem with that. Is not like any boy is worth my time- and my lips."

Evie was not satisfied.

"It's a shame, I bet you would be a great kisser. Evil tastes a lot better than good, you know."

  
Her eyes went back to Evie.

  
"You know that very well, yeah? But I don't know if I trust you in this."

  
This time Evie was the one that smirked.

  
"Well try me out then, but you'll have to find someone evil to kiss you."

  
Mal's eyes flashed green and Evie saw she finally got what she wanted. She was a bit scared,  _why am I flirting with my best friend? And why is she responding to it?_

 

"Don't you think I already found someone?"

  
As she stared into the green eyes, Evie let go of her insecure toughts and decided to go all the way with this.

  
"Hey!" Unfortunately, not everyone around them noticed their moment. It was Ben, kneeling so he would be the same high as the girls.  _What the hell is he doing here._

  
_"_ Get out" Mal said with her mouth almost closed, her look full of angry.

  
"I just wanted to talk to you. Hi Evie."

  
"Hi-" 

  
"Come on E, let's go find something to do outside school."

  
Mal stood up and pulled Evie, gripping her hand tight.

  
"Wait, what? Come on Mal, you have to talk to me. And it's just lunch break, you can't go outside school like this, we have classes!"

  
Evie felt a strong squeeze in her hand. She was just waiting the right time to interrupt.

  
"Oh look who is trying to tell me what to do again. Guess what dear king, I don't care what you think I should do. Even though you tried to make me forget it, I'm still a villain, and back in the Isle we don't take orders, especially from douchbags like you."

  
Ben stood up with a shocked look on his face. He didn't seem to know how bad Mal could be. Her eyes wers green, but an angry green, like she could just cast a spell that would make the boy lose his head. Now was the right time to interfere.

  
"Okay, let's stop here. Ben, sorry we can't stay much. Mal,  _let's go."_ She dragged the girl with her until she thought it was far enough that her friend couldn't hurt Ben. 

  
"You looked like you were going to kill him. What was that? I thought you were okay with the break up."

  
The purple hair was all messed up from being dragged against her will. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

  
"I don't care about the break up. I kust can't stand him telling me what to do again, even after I told him this morning to stay away from me."

  
Evie wrapped her arm around her friend. She was really hot, it almost burnt her skin.

  
"You'll have to deal with some orders, he's the king after all."

  
"Not my king. I don't even belong here." She closed her eyes trying to control herself "let's just to something away from here, please."

  
Evie had a great idea- or an evil one.

  
"I know what can make you feel better. Let's go outside this campus and show Auradon who are the baddest of them all."

  
Mal looked up to the taller girl and opened a wide smile,  _an evil smile_.

  
"That's my girl."

  
They went to the garage and hopped into Mal's scooter, almost running over a few kids in their way out- including Ben and Doug, which looked horrified. 

 

"Today is going to be wicked." Mal said, laughing while Evie held tight to her waist.


	3. the baddest of them all

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL A RIDE" Mal screamed, going as fast as she could in her scooter. Evie was gripping her waist and laughing, enjoying this as much as her. They never got to really rush in Auradon, because there they had a low speed limit, but the girls weren't into respecting the laws this afternoon. They had spent almost half an hour speeding on the road and screaming a lot as they went as far as they could from the school. Mal had almost forgot about Ben and the break up, the only thing that lasting from it was the hunger for going against anything that came from the king and the queen, or any other costumes from Auradon.

"You are probably going to get us killed, but this is AWESOME" Evie laughed and held tighter to the purple haired girl. Mal was enjoying being hugged like this by Evie almost as much as she enjoyed the speeding. Unfortunately, they had to stop at some point if they wanted to have gas to go back to school,  _even though not going back wasn't a bad idea_ , she thought.

"What about we stop and find some trouble?"

"You are so bad today" Evie leaned into her ear "let's do it."

Mal felt goosebumps all over her body after this, adrenaline running through her veins. She saw an amusement park in distance and directed the scooter there. She decided not to control her actions this day, so this was going to be really fun.

"Oh my evil, this is perfect" she let out when they entered the place. It wasn't full, but a few kids were there, it looked like there was a high school trip and some younger with their parents. Apparently, they were the only ones skipping class. There were also lots of vending machines, and those where you could play to get a gift.

Mal parked behind the bleachers that probably were used for shows during the weekends. Evie let go of her and jumped of the scooter.

"I hope you are willing to let your mother's side show today, E,"

Evie showed off an evil smile: "I don't really like being bad for free, but I agree we can show this kingdom how it is back in the Isle"

"That's my girl. Let's show them who are the baddest of them all, shall we?" Her eyes got greener and she blinked. Evie then took her hand, which caused Mal's anger to diminish, being replaced by a craving for adventure with her friend.

They walked around deciding what to do first. The teachers guiding the teen group saw them and Evie poked her friend. They came near them with their clipboards and an accusing look.

"You two ladies, are you from our group?"

"No, we're flying solo here" Evie said, trying to make them go away. Mal, on the other hand, seemed to like the idea of being questioned.

"Shouldn't you be at school, then?" an old teacher asked them with a rasp tone.

"Shoudn't we? Oh, I think we might have lost ourselves on the way to school" Mal said, with the most innocent voice she could fake. Her ironic smile afterwards, however, made it clear that she was messing with her.

"I'm pretty sure you did not get lost, young lady. And you should watch how you behave-" the woman was interrupet by the purple haired girl, who tossed her clipboard onto the floor. "What do you think you are doing? Didn't your mother teach you any respect?"

Any of the girls were expecting this question, but Mal seemed to like the old lady mentioning her mother.

"Oh my mother, teaching me how to be a  _good girl_?" Her eyes shined greener, while she let out an scary laugh, like the ones witches had in movies, tossing her head backwards. "She was too busy making me strong enough so I could survive in the middle of villains, and even maybe mess up with the royalty" she blinked with a smirk.

At mention of royalty, one of the teachers opened his mouth and seemed surprise.

"Wait, I know you! Aren't you king's Ben girlfriend?"

Evie stepped foward, angry at the way he had classified her friend.

"You can bet she is much more than just the king's girfriend, douchebag!" She put one arm around Mal's shoulders. "She is the most evil girl you will ever meet."

The old woman finally understood who she was.

"You're Maleficent's daughter! The king and the queen must have been crazy when they decided to let these villains enter our kingdom. And king Ben is clearly out of his mind, there is no other explanation he would date you."

"I AM NOT DATING HIM ANYMORE" Mal screamed, her power exploding and making the woman fly backwards and fall a few meters behind. "Don't fucking relate me to royalty again. And don't think you know me just because you heard stories about my mother. I may be evil, but don't you dare try to undermine me for that"

She prepared for casting a spell on the old lady and the others teachers, but when Evie held her hand, the girl's eyes stopped shining for anger and she seemed to regain the control over her actions. She turned to the taller one.

"Let's go E."

They then proceeded to run away from the scene as fast as they could, leaving the group of teachers behind, not noticing if they were still saying something.

"Mal... are you okay?" Evie tried to say, with her breath failing from running too much. "Oh god, stop. I can't run anymore"

Mal stopped and let go of the other's hand. She took a few steps for distance and started screaming. Loud. Evie had never seen her friend like this, she wasn't even using words.

_All I am here is a fucking girlfriend, a future queen. If not, I'm a stupid villain kid who doesn't even has the right to be in Auradon._

She grabbed some rocks from the floor and tossed them at the broken amusement toy. There were signs around it which Mal kicked until they fell. She finally started screaming something that made sense, while still breaking everything she could touch.

"These people are so STUPID! They are so much used to being fake they can't even  _think_  about someone being more than just a stupid label! They look at us and see villains, they look at me and expect me to be a perfect Auradon princess." She then sat down and tugged the grass with her fingers "I don't want to be any of this! I just want to be, for evil's sake!"

Evie sat down next to the girl and hugged her. She seemed to be in so much pain, and it looked like it had been going on for a while, she just kept it as a secret. Evie felt a little hurt for Mal not sharing this with her until now, but it was insignificant in front of the girl's anguish.

"Mal, you're not just these things. Those people don't know you, they just like to talk about other's lives." She ran her fingers through the purple hair, realising the girl was trying hard not to cry, pulling out pieces of grass instead. "I know you, and I know you are much more than just a villain or a princess. You're not only evil neither an Auradon little girl. You're yourself, and you know it." The shorter girl turned to Evie and hugged her. They had now their foreheads together and she was starting to calm down. "Don't let this suckers let you down Mal, I love you, you can count on me to show them how much you are worth for just being yourself."

They stayed in this position until Mal got herselft together completely. She then hugged Evie more tight.

"I love you too E, thanks for staying with me. I'm sorry I freaked out like that..." She was really embarrassed, worrying that it would make the blue haired get scared of her, or worse, think that she was an emotional mess. "Can we forget about this and go for a ride on some toy?"

Evie let go of the hug, grabbing Mal's hand and smiled.  _I could kill for this smile_.

Mal smiled back, with her green eyes shining softly, got up and guided the girl towards the ferris wheel. They jumped over the fence, ignoring the line, and entered one of the cars.

"Hey! You two can't go in front of us!" a teen guy complaint.

Mal laughed and mumbled a spell so his cap would fly away, making him scream in protest again. The toy began the ride and he stayed outside with an angry face.

"Your idea of being bad is messing with kids now? You used to be tougher..." Evie teased her.

"Shut up, I just wanted him to shut up. But I can be bad for you if you want" she smirked and blinked like earlier in that morning, which made Evie blush and look away. Mal noticed she was doing that a lot lately.

"I don't think you could ever be mean to me" Mal wasn't quite sure if her friend was openly flirting with her,  _it would be awesome if she was,_ but the girl was indeed known by being a heart breaker and a flirt. Anyway, she decided to play along.

"Oh right? Let's see how far I can go then" the shorter girl started to swing the toy's car so they would almost turn upside down. Evie grasped and held tight to her friend, whom was laughing. The toy then started to move faster, which made their hairs float and get messy.

"MAL, STOP PLEASE"

She then stopped messing around and made the ferris wheel spin, slowly, until they were on top of it. Mal hugged Evie and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down. I know it scared you, but it was funny, wasn't it?" she was scared that she might have crossed a limit. The goofy smile she got in response made it sure they were okay.

"It was kind of funny, but at a point I seriously thought we were going to fall from the car and die"

"Hey, you know I would never do anything to hurt you." Mal spoke with the sweetest voice she could, and Evie felt herself melting. They were now facing each other with their arms on each others shoulders. "You're my best friend, my girl." She smiled at Evie, who was staring at her with her lips opened, as if she wanted to say something but was in doubt.  _She is so beautiful._

But Evie must have decided it was better not to say anything, because she closed her mouth and looked to the other side, watching the sunset. It was probably time for them to return, but none of the girls wanted to do so. Both of them were enjoying this moment with a little peace on their hearts, something they didn't experienced much in their lives.

The wheel continued to move and they got near the floor again. Mal sighed.

"So, I rhink we should go back. Not that I'm crazy about going back there, but we have to get to school before they close the dorms."

"Sure. Let's go find your scooter." Evie jumped off the toy and pulled Mal. They walked throughout the park still holding hands, both silent. When they got to the bleachers, Mal sat and waited for Evie to sit behind her, like earlier. She felt the girl's arms around her and started driving.  _I could drive the whole night just to feel her cuddling me like this_. Evie rested her head in Mal's shoulder and, after a while into the road, whispered in her ear:

"You know, I really like being in the road like this with you." She placed a gentle kiss in the purple hair and held tighter to her waist.

Mal didn't speed during their ride back to school, both wanting to enjoy this feeling as long as possible.


	4. more paint and more feelings

Evie went straight to the bathroom when they got back to their room. She was feeling many mixed emotions and, as much as she wanted to stay with Mal, she needed some time alone to think about what happened that day. It was so many things. In the morning her main concerns were dresses and a ball. But not even an hour after that, she got on a roallercoaster with Mal: at first she felt a bit bad for her friend's break up, but as the day passed she realized that she didn't care much about it, in fact she was even kind of happy it happened. They spent the whole day riding wild and having fun together, something that Evie never wanted to end. She wanted to spend more and more time with the girl, and it made her heart shine and feel like it had grown. Also, being not so good with her was relieving. Evie wanted more of that, and more of Mal. She was glad Ben wasn't in the scene anymore, so it wouldn't be so difficult.

After about ten minutes in the bathroom, she finished taking off her make up and changed into her PJs. Back into the room, she found Mal staring at the wall, wearing a tshirt clearly too big for her, and no pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She walked towards the girl.

"Have you ever realized how white these walls are? They look so, i don't know..." She straightened her eyes and tilted her head a little to the right "...lame. Don't you think so?" She turned to Evie, who was smiling while guessing what the other girl was thinking about.

"Sure, what do you think that could make it better?"

Mal smirked and blinked "I guess you already know, right?" She reached the shelf and took a box of spray paints out "We could make this look a little more like home." A bright smile crossed Mal's face, and Evie couldn't not think about how cute she looked.

"I think that's a great ideia" she placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and kissed her in the cheek "but don't forget to make something for the both of us, okay? I'll start to draw our dresses while you paint."

Mal seemed a bit shaken from the kiss, and stayed still for a moment. Then, she started to spray green paint to the wall. Evie sat on her desk and, instead of really getting started with their dresses, she turned back and lost herself watching the girl paint across the wall, making quick moves that made colorful clouds appear.  _I don't really like to be evil and make people suffer for nothing, but these kinds of rebelliousness are actually fun. And Mal looks very hot painting._

"You know I heard that, right?" the purple haired didn't stop moving all over the walls, just turned and smirked very quickly, before returning to her job.

Evie just froze. She thought she was saying these things inside her head, not out loud. 

"I.. What do you mean you heard? I was quiet!"  _yeah, she is really going to believe this._

"Sure E, whatever you want me to believe. But I'm very pleased that you think I'm hot." That seemed to be the end of the subject since Mal just kept painting and didn't say anything more about it. Evie shaked her head and turned to the papers, finally starting to draw something. 

She started with Mal's dress. It had to be stunning so she could convince the girl to go to the ball with her. And she needed to fill her head with something other than the shame she was feeling right now. The girl left her mind drift while thinking about colours and combine differents styles of clothing. Should it be dark purple to show off Mal's evil side, or more violet so people could remember that, even through she was a vk, she also had feelings and was still a teen girl? She probably wouldn't like people to think about that side of her. Evie's hand was travelling along the page, the dress finally starting to appear. She had totally drifted off, like her mind was in another dimension. Therefore, she didn't notice when Mal finished her work, either that she was approaching her.

"Hey, I guess this is mine, right?" She asked, resting her hands onto Evie's shoulders.

"Yes.. how could you tell?" She looked up to see the purple haired's face. This was different, since she was usually the taller one.

"I guess a dress with purple written all over it kind of screams my name, right?" she laughed and lowered her head so it would be in the same high as Evie's "and although you didn't write my name, the hearts on the corner made it easy to know it was mine" Evie turned to her, blushing, and saw that the girl was giving her a sweet smile, not a sexy smirk like she always did "I'm sure I'll love it when it's all finished up."

Mal hugged Evie from her back, and the brown eyed girl didn't try to explain herself this time. There were hearts there, and she wanted her to know.

"So, do you want to check out my work too?" Mal turned Evie's chair so she could see the wall. It was stunning.

Mal had drawn her signature tag, "long live evil", and on the side of it there was a big blue heart, with a crown on top of it. Above the crown, it said "queen of beauty" with the same calligraphy of the other tag. The two drawings were fused by the purple turning into blue in the middle of the wall. Evie got up, mesmerized by it, and when she got closer she notices that the green eyed had attached a mirror to the centre of the heart.

"Mal this is just... So amazing" she turned and hugged the girl "you are so talented! I don't even think this should be considered evil, it's pure beauty."

"Well you're the best one to decide this, right, my beauty queen?" Mal laughed and pulled away form the hug, maintaining her hand on Evie's shoulders "now, I'm really tired and, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep."

The blue haired nodded and sat in her bed. She was surprised when Mal jumped next to her and laid there.

"Did you get lost in our enormous room for instance?" She turned to face her friend who was comfortably laying, ready to sleep.

"No, I just don't want to sleep next to that amount of fresh paint. The smell is kind of intoxicating you know." Mal opened her eyes and placed her hands on the back of her head "Any problems, princess?"

"Oh I thought I was a queen" Evie laid next to Mal, facing her. She had her head upholded by her hand, so she could see the other girl's face.

"You can be whatever you want, E. Anyways, is it ok if I sleep here with you?" She tilted her head towards Evie and arched an eyebrow.

Evie knew that whatever she said now could decide whether or not she would let things clear with her. They had been flirting all day, and Mal.might think it was because Evie was a natural flirt, since she did it all the time back in the isle. But it wasn't it. And Evie wanted to make sure she noticed it,  _so I can know how she will correspond to it._

"I have zero problems with sleeping with you Mal, the last one who got near your family slept peacefully- I guess you know how this goes, right?" She laid properly, facing the other girl, and kissed her on the cheek "good night, M."

But she did not expect the shorter girl's reaction.

She smiled to Evie and gave her a small peck on the lips, then turned to her back "Good night, my beauty queen."


	5. I don't want you like a best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is too long, pls tell me if it gets boring

Evie spent what seemed and eternity laying there, with her eyes wide open, not even breathing. Mal had just kissed her. All her wondering about whether the girl was really flirting back and if she had understood that the flirting was serious were now looking stupid. Mal kissed her. After a whole day being cute and all, she kissed her. And now they were going to sleep together.

_But why did she do it like this? She kissed me and fell asleep right away, like it wasn't a big deal._

Even though Evie was overthinking about the kiss, her mind wandered and she started to fall asleep. The last thing she saw was purple hair and her friend breathing calmly.

**_the next morning_ **

Mal woke up with her face stuffed into blue hair. She closed her eyes again and smiled realizing where she was. The purple haired stood there for a moment, pretending to still be asleep just to enjoy feeling Evie's hand on her waist and their breath coordinated. Then, she opened her eyes again.

Looking up at Evie, Mal remembered the last day. They had fun and, even after her breakdown, it all seemed light. She didn't know what to expect when she kissed the other girl,  _not that that was really a kiss, I barely touched her_ , but waking up next to her was a good response. She had spent almost an hour pretending to sleep while she could feel Evie's eyes staring at her back. Her lower lip was still hurting a bit from all the time she spent biting it, afraid the other girl would get up and run away from the room.  _I could tell she was flirting with me all day, but she did it with_ everyone  _when we were at the isle, and I have seen her doing it here. But the hearts, and the way she was acting with me... That wasn't flirting, for sure._ During the night, before she fell asleep, she had decided that, after taking the risk of kissing her best friend, she would let Evie decide what to do with it. She made the first move, now she just had to wait to discover how this would turn out.

Shewas still looking up when Evie woke up, taking her arms off of Mal to stretch and yawn.

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty."

"Oh no, have I slept for a hundred years? How do you look so young?" She played along and grabbed Mal's head, as if trying to find any aging signs.

"You're such a dork" she laughed and pulled a face "I'd like to know how you woke up, actually. Guess my spells aren't good enough."

"Me too, I didn't receive any true lover's kiss this morning" she pouted and waited for Mal to say something back.

_Oh_ _no, if she wants me to kiss her, she will wait forever. Now it's her move._

Since she saw no reaction, Evie ran her fingers across the purple hair and sighed "about kisses, Mal..."

Mal started to worry that she would ask what the fuck she was thinking when she kissed her the last night. She closed her eyes firmly and bit her lower lip, ready to hear some complaint and expecting to have to hold her cry.

But that wasn't what happened. With her eyes closed, she didn't see Evie doubt a bit before leaning into her, just felt the girl's lips on top of her own's. She finally was sure that kissing her yesterday wasn't an error  _but this time I'll really kiss her._

Mal rolled over so she was on top of Evie, while the other girl grabbed her neck. She kissed her again, this time not only a peck, but an actual kiss. She felt Evie smiling while their mouths were moving. This probably meant that the flirting wasn't just flirting. Mal bit the taller girl's lip and continued kissing her, enjoying the taste of the girl's mouth and how their tongues brushed into each other. The girl could feel something in her heart she has never felt before, as if it was growing while they were kissing, like it could explode at any moment. She then pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"Well, now I guess you can be sure you woke up, right?" She arched an eyebrow and Evie gave her a goofy smile.

"I might as well be dreaming actually" she runned her fingers through Mal's arm, giving her goosebumps where she touched. Mal bit her shoulder, which made the girl scream in protest.

"HEY!"

"What? Don't people pinch themselves to find out if they're awake?"

"Yeah, but you bit me! A pinch is way different."

"Ok maybe I used this as a reason to taste you a little more" she smirked and Evie blushed and looked away.

"You're too early, chill out a bit. We have classes in a while, and you're not going to make me skip them again."

She pushed Mal off of her and got up. The purple haired smiled, not containing her happiness.  _This is going all too well._

Evie entered the bathroom and Mal proceeded to get ready too. She wasn't a fan of most classes, but there was no way out- and if the blue haired wasn't going to ditch them with her, there wasn't much fun into doing it.

She changed the stained t shirt for a clean black one, with ripped dark jeans and her purple jacket. Her clothing style didn't require much time, which made her sit and wait for Evie, who was still in the bathroom, probably doing her make up and everything. She did it since they were about eleven, and Mal thought it was really punk of her- in the isle, nobody cared about looks, and even made fun of Evie for her beauty routine. But she didn't even listen to them, just sticked to her ways.  _And it is really cool to see how she could play with her looks and still remain beautiful._

Evie got out and Mal ran her eyes through the girl. She looked amazing.

"Tell me that shine in your eyes don't mean you're planning something evil."

"Kind of- depends on what you call evil" she smirked and got up to kiss the lips colored red.

"Hey!! You'll mess up my lipstick" Evie turned her face so Mal couldn't reach her lips "and we're almost late for classes, so stop it."

"Fine..." Mal grumbled, rolling her eyes "but I really don't see how these lessons can be any more interesting than kissing you" she grabbed Evie's chin and turner her face so she could give the girl a quick kiss, careful not to ruin her make up."

"Yeah, I think we need to talk about this" she interlaced her fingers with the shorter girl's and puller her towards the door.

"Ok, sure" Mal tried to act chill, while actually scared of what Evie wanted to say. She must have noticed, since she tightened her grip to Mal's hand and gave her a sweet smile. They walked slowly, heading to the taller girl's biology class.

"Hey, it's cool. Not like I didn't like the kiss."

"Kisses, princess"

"Okay, kisses" she rolled her eyes "anyways, I just want to talk to you. But not right now, 'cause it looks like I'm already late to my class"

They hall they were standing at was empty, the students were probably inside the classrooms. Mal smirked realizing they were alone and Evie gave her a confused look. She gasped when the shorter girl pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

"Are you crazy or what?!" Evie pulled away from the kiss and looked at the other girl like she had really lost her mind.

"It's okay E, nobody is watching" she said in between leaving small kisses on the pale neck "but ok, go to your class" she got out of the girl's way.

"You have to control yourself, M. I don't think Auradon teacher's like make out sessions on the school halls" she pretended being annoyed, but couldn't hide her giggling "now I really have to enter. See you at lunch, bye"

"Bye princess" Mal waved and walked over to her spells class.

When she entered, the lesson had already started and the teacher was talking about body language while casting a spell. Even though Mal really liked this subject- it was her favorite class- she couldn't focus. Her mind was drifting to the blue haired, remembering the way her skin burned when they touched, how good it felt to wake up lost into the girl and the kisses,  _oh the kisses. All that training back at the isle did work, Evie's kisses are the best think I've ever tasted. Well, at least until now_. She had to hold back the devilish smile that started to grow in her face, thinking about sharing the room with one of the most beautiful- and hot- girls on Auradon Prep, whom was coincidentally into her.

Mal shook her head trying to keep her thoughts less dirty. Right now, she had to make sure the princess liked her like she did. Even though she was acting all confident around Evie, she was actually scared the girl would get to her senses and realize this was a bad idea. Or worse, she was just acting all sweet and kissing Mal out of pity for her break up with the king. Those were awful possibilities, and the purple haired tried to brush them off, it was better not to torture herself before lunch. She opened her sketchbook and started to draw Evie, smiling while remembering each trace of the girl's face, her sweet smile and the amazing blue hair. No drawing could ever catch her beauty, but it was a nice way to feel next to her even in different classes.

When she was in the middle of her process, although, the book disappeared from her hands.

"Oh these don't look like notes about our subject" the teacher was holding it, raising an eyebrow to her.  _For a goodie, she can make pretty evil faces ruh._

"Yeah" she huffed looking at the teacher "I wasn't much into taking notes today"  _also not into explaining myself to an old lady. Com'on I have the right to draw on MY sketchbook if I want to._

"Well, maybe you are into going to explain to the headmaster why you were late to my class, after having ditched it yesterday, and didn't even bother to pay attention. Go now, Mal." The book reappeared at her desk. Mal gave her an ironic smile and went off of the classroom, taking her stuff with her.

She was really going toward Fairy Godmother's office- she was a bad girl but didn't want to be expelled, after all- but something blocked her way.

"Hey"

Mal looked up and saw Ben. He was with his hands on his pockets and looked a little nervous.

"I have to go to the principal's, excuse me" she tried to get away from him.

"Hey wait. I just wanted to talk to you. We couldn't do it yesterday, since you ran away off campus..." Mal rolled her eyes.  _I thought I had made it pretty clear that I didn't want to talk._

"Yeah but I  _really_ can't right now, otherwise I'll be in more trouble, so can you let me pass?" Her voice made it clear that she was annoyed.

"Why? I just want to talk to you! You can't just run away from me!" He then grabbed her shoulders, only to let go quickly feeling his hands ache with burn when he touched Mal's heated skin "Wow what is this."

"This is why you shouldn't mess with a dragon. Now get out of my way before I do something stupid and get my ass in trouble for your jerkness" she screamed and pushed him before walking away. Now, going to the headmaster's seemed like a great time, at least it kept her away from the stupid king.

______________________________________________________________________________

The other classes dragged during the morning, and Mal still couldn't focus her attention. Fairy Godmother had taken her sketchbook until the end of the school day, so the girl had to create new distractions. First, she tried to draw on the table, but the biology teacher called her out on that. Then, she started to cast little spells to confuse her classmates: switched the pencil cases without anyone noticing, moved the chair a few centimeters so the person would fall, messed up the words the teacher tried to write. With that, she didn't get in trouble, only received a few angry looks from the kids who realized it was her who was doing it. But none of them risked giving her away, they all were a little bit scared of Mal, even after the time she spent dating Ben and being good, especially when her eyes flashed green and she raised an eyebrow when they looked at her after casting a prank.

After hours and hours of adults talking what seemed nonsense to her, lunch time finally came. As soon as the bell rang, Mal got her backpack and ran to the cafeteria, kids on the hall making way for her to pass _. I like this new control, who figured it would only take a few small pranks to gain this._

When she arrived, only Jay was sitting there, with no food.

"Hey girl, I heard you ran away yesterday" he pulled a chair so she could sit.

"Couldn't take any more of this place" she crossed her arms watching the students entering,  _everyone but not my princess_.

"It looks like ditching is a big deal here, 'cause everyone seems to be scared of you now" he laughed loudly, slamming the table, which did indeed scare two boys who were standing next to them "but what really got me surprised was that you made Evie go with you, that girl really digs school."

"I've got my ways" she answered trying to seem chilled, but smiling inside. Evie did run away with her, and she could tell she loved doing it.

"Speaking of her..." Jay nodded toward the door, where Evie showed up with Carlos. Mal's heart raced and a big smile crossed her face.

"Hey guys!" Carlos sat in front of Jay, with his usual goody smile "oh.. Where is the food?" he frowned his eyebrows.

"Hey..." Evie sat next to Mal and rested her hand on the girl's lap "let's grab something and go somewhere else?" she blinked and the purple haired felt her heart melt.

"Sure!" her eyes were locked into the red-brown ones.

"What the hell you two?" Jay protested "Is there any problem with having lunch with us now? If you are going to run away again at least call us, I would very much like to get a rest from this school too you know" he crossed his arms and looked at Carlos, who shook his head agreeing.

"Yeah! You can't just leave us behind again!"

Mal rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oh are you two hurt?" she said with an ironic voice, tilting her head "Too bad, you are going to stay here" then gave them a fake smile.

"We aren't going to run away today," Evie interfered, getting up as well "I just need Mal's help to draw a few dresses to the spring ball."

"Ohhh you're going to make my vest, right Evie?" Carlos smiled at her with his teeth showing like a puppy.

"And mine too" Jay blinked at her.

_"_ Don't you two think you are kind of abusing Evie's talent?" Mal asked a little pissed off.

"Since when do you care if we take advantage of someone?" Jay teased her.

Mal leaned into the table to look him in the eyes.

"You can mess with whoever you want, but not my friends man."

"Yeah, we know that, you always defended us back in the Isle, remember Jay?" Carlos asked.  _He is indeed a little puppy._ Mal smiled sincerely this time.

"Anyway, I'll surely do your vests, but now we have to go, come on" Evie poked her with her elbow.

"Yeah, bye you two. Let's get something to eat, E."

The purple haired walked towards the line and the students let her take the sandwiches without getting on it. She also got some strawberries for her and a chocolate bar without Evie noticing.

"Let's go princess" she offered her arm to the blue haired and they walked out of the cafeteria.

Evie leaded Mal through the hall. The shorter girl tried to keep an angry face during the course, so the kids wouldn't get near them, but every time she turned to the other girl her mask dissipated and she couldn't contain the smile. She was walking linking arms with an evil princess, and the smartest girl in all Auradon Prep. From dating the king and having to pretend to be a good girl to feeling like she was doing the right thing for the first time in her life was a long way- it didn't even seem like it had passed just one day. She was actually happy, even dealing with a bit of concern about the talk the girl wanted to have.

"Here" Evie stopped and opened a door that lead to a small winter garden.

"Wow, E. This is so cute" she entered and picked a small blue flower "like you, right?"

"You're a dork, you know that, right?" She took the flower and closed the door "But I have to admit I like this side of you."

Her smile gave Mal butterflies and she threw her arms around the girl's waist. Evie put her hand over her cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

"You like this side of me..." the purple haired bit her lip, a little insecure "...or you like me?"

The taller girl laughed and lowered her head so their foreheads would touch.  _She's so close. I wish we could stay like this all the time._

_"_ I like  _you_ , idiot. Are you seriously doubting that after this morning?" She kissed the shorter girl's nose, who closed her eyes enjoying the hapiness of this moment.

"I guess I had to hear it to be sure" she giggled, something Evie had never seen Mal doing before "it's a great thing to hear, you know?"

"And aren't you going to say you like me too?" Evie pulled away and looked Mal in the eyes, her red-browns with a lovely look.

"Ohh..." She laughed and pulled the other girl closer "if I like you?" Then gave her a small peck on the lips. She could feel Evie's body responding to each touch, with goosebumps or heating up. "Of course I like you, my beauty queen. You're making me feel like a little goofy girl since yesterday."

"Well, you are a little girl" she giggled and tapped on Mal's head "but I'm glad you are enjoying being with me."

"Oh I am with you?" the shorter girk raised an questioning eyebrow, in between hiding her excitement about the idea and the fear of receiving a no as response.

The best option occured, fortunately. Evie used a finger to lift Mal's chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course you're with me." She kissed her. "You know pretty well I don't kiss the same person twice unless they mean something for me."

Mal let out the biggest smile she has even given and hugged Evie. She could feel her smell all around her, and their bodies touching in every inch. The taller one giggled and scratched the other's hair. They felt their breath getting syncronized, their chests moving together.

Evie pulled away from the hug and interlaced their fingers.

"Okay, now that we talked about this, I really am starving." She made a face and Mal laughed,  _she is so adorable_.

"So let's eat, we probably don't have much time until lunch break is over."

They sat at one of the benchs and ate their lunch in silence, exchanging smiles and loving looks. The atmosphere in there was light and bright, like they were only characters in a fairy tale, not the daughters of two of the worst villains. Right now, they were just two girls falling in love, enjoying the new feeling that was growing between them.

"Hey, how did you find out about this place?" Mal had finished her sandwich and was looking around the small garden. "For the amount of dusty laying here, I'd say not many people come in here."

Evie looked around with a proud face.

"I found this about a month ago, while I was walking through the school. I'm pretty sure no other student knows this place."

"This is so awesome, like a secret spot" she returned to the bench, sitting on Evie's lap. "But how did I not know about this 'till now? Where was I when you discovered it?"

"Well.." she was running her nails through the purple haired's tights, looking at them. "I did have lots of time alone when you were dating Ben, but you didn't have much of it for me to show you this."

"Oh E, I'm so-" Evie interrupted her apologie with a peck on the lips.

"Hey no, you were with him, there was nothing wrong in spending your time with Ben. And it gave me the opportunity to bring you here today, which made this place a lot more special, right?"

"Sure, now this is  _our_  spot" she kissed Evie again "And maybe one of the reasons I was so tired of dating him was because he was indeed stealing me away from you. I mean, spending time with you is one of my favorite things to do."

"Dork" they kissed again, this time not a deep kiss, but lots of small and quick kisses, with lots of smiles in the middle. Then, the alarm screamed and ghey had to pull apart.

"Ughhh I don't want to go." Mal groaned, while Evie tried to get her off of her.

"Come on M, we have classes, and you agreed on not skipping any of them today" she slaped her hand on the smaller girl's legs, which made her get up "and, we share the same room, so you'll have me tonight, okay?"

"Hm, ok. But only in these conditions." She grabbed her backpack and gave Evie her purse. Even her school supplies were fashionable.

"Okay so let's get going" she grabbed Mal's hand, who stopped her and let go of her hand, leaving a confused Evie looking at her.

"Here" she got the chocolate bar out of thd backpack, handing it to the girl "I took this for you today at the cafeteria."

Evie let out a little scream and grabbed the sweet.

"Oh my evil you are the best!!" She pulled Mal and kissed her, scratching the back of her neck with the free hand. They pulled away after the second alarm rang.

"I hate this stupid alarm" the purple haired mumbled.

"You'll love it when it rings at the end of the day" Evie blinked at her and opened the door.

"Yeah, then I'll have you back." They went to the hall again, some students running through it to her to their classrooms.

"Oh" Evie grabbed Mal's chin to force her to look into her eyes "you can be sure you'll have me there." She blinked again, with a smirk this time.  _Oh fuck. She is really good at this teasing thing._

Then, Mal watched her princess walking away to her class.

_I really fucking like this girl._


	6. they got no idea about me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearly not able to control writing big ass chapters, so if it's boring let me know then I'll cut them in half or something

Evie entered the chemistry lab and went straight to her seat. She was still kind of zoned out after her lunch with Mal, so all the talking and noises her classmates were making were annoying her. She didn't want to participate in it, so she just sat there, staring at her hands which still felt the purple haired's touch over them. Evie sighed and smiled when she opened her purse, finding the chocolate bar. _I don't even like chocolate this much, but it was so sweet of her, this might even become my favorite sweet._

"Day dreaming, Evie?" Doug woke her from her trance.

"Kind of..." she smiled and turned to the boy, who sat next to her.

"Mind if I ask you what about?" he seemed hopeful it would be about him, poor boy.

"Yeah, I actually prefer not talking about it now, Doug, I'm sorry."

He nodded and directed his attention to fixing his supplies before the teacher entered the room. Evie could tell the boy was uncomfortable, but she couldn't do much about it, she didn't like him like he wanted her to. It happens with everyone at some point of life.

"Hello, I need you to pair up today, we're going to make an experiment" the teacher came in holding a bunch of small bags, and left one at each desk.

"Hey..." Doug looked at Evie with an insecure look.

"Sure, come" she moved her stuff a bit to the left so he could sit near her.

They had to mix a few powders that were into the bags the teacher had brought and then make a report about the reactions. Just usual stuff, actually, Evie couldn't quite understand why they had to pair up. At least it gave her a chance to lighten the tension between her and Doug. The girl wanted to be in good terms with everyone, especially someone whom she knew that liked her. They got the experiment right on the first try so it gave them some time to talk. It was just chatting, and mostly about their classes, but it was the first time the boy let go of trying to gain Evie back since they broke up. They walked out of the classroom still talking.

"Hey princess" Mal was standing by the door and blocked Evie's way out "oh, hi Doug."

"Hi" he said, realizing he had lost the attention.

The blue haired smiled as soon as she heard that voice, forgetting about the boy standing next to her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She crossed her arm with the shorter one's.

"Well, I figured that as we have the same class now I could come here and we'd go together" they were both smiling and looking directly into each other's eyes "but if you had other plans..."

Mal nodded towards Doug and Evie remembered about him.

"Oh right, Doug" she turned to him "it was nice talking to you, I'm gonna go now, ok? Bye!" and then proceeded to walk away with the purple haired, not waiting for an answer.

"Wow that's the first time I've seen you ditch a boy like this. I wonder what made you do this..." Mal looked up at her.

"Well I think you'd rather be trying to discover who, right?" she giggled and slid her hand so she could interlace their fingers. She couldn't even tell if they were going to the right direction right now, her mind was intoxicated by the other girl. All she could feel were her smell and her heat.  _She's so hot all the time, it makes me feel kind of protected._

"Do you really want to go in there?" Mal asked, as they stopped in front of the classroom door. She seemed to always be searching for an excuse not to go to their lessons.  _Although it wasn't that much of a bad idea spending some time alone with her_.

"Yes, I am. And you are going to join me, so you first" she opened the door, making an signal for the girl to come in.

Her eyes followed the short body until it sat down at one seat at the back of the room. She sat in a desk behind Mal's, who turned and asked how her lab had been. Evie told her about the experiment and about how she finally managed to make things less awkward with Doug. She could tell the purple haired was actually hearing and responding to it, which made her feel even more loved than before. The teacher then entered the class and, before turning to the board, the purple haired leaned into Evie.

"Don't think I didn't feel you watching my ass when I walked in, okay princess?" She whispered in her ear, which made the blue haired blush and look down. After that, she wasn't going to be able to pay attention at all.

Instead of writing down what the teacher was saying, she grabbed the purple hair in front of her and ran her fingers through it. Mal's head tilted a little back and Evie heard her sigh.  _She gets so soft, I almost can't believe it's the same girl who scared even grown up villains back in the isle._

Evie started to braid the purple hair, carefully slipping her fingers through each lock. Her mind was floating through her feelings, mixing the softness from Mal's hair with the calm her heart was sendind to her veins. She always thought love would be harsh and make her feel excited all the time, with non-stopping energy. But being with the girl like this, doing average stuff together, tasted pretty well as love.

Of course, the comment Mal had made didn't leave Evie's head. After she finished the braid, she was left with nothing to entertain her hands and her mind. She slid to the back of the chair and buffed. The teacher was already in too deep the subject and she had missed the beggining, so there was no use into paying attention now.  _Well, Mal is kinda near, and she hasn't felt my flirty abilities yet._

She reached for the pale neck in front of her and ran her hands by its side.

"What are you doing?" Mal murmured beneath her breath.

Evie slid back to the edge of the chair and whispered into the purple haired's ear.

"Righ now, nothing. But I can't keep my hands off you, sorry babe." She rubbed her thumb along the girl's collarbone, feeling her breath getting heavier "It's kind of your fault, you know. I mean, this wouldn't happen if you weren't so hot."

Now her finger brushed the girl's lower lip. Mal opened her mouth and gave it a bite, her tongue touching lightly the tip of Evie's thumb.  _Yes, she is digging it._

The blue haired looked around to check if anyone was seeing this. Every other student was either paying attention or sleeping, no one noticing them. She then checked the clock, just one minute until this period was finished.

"Well," she smirked, breathing next to Mal's ear. The girl was warmer than usual. "I guess I'll see you back in the dorm." She let the girl go and kissed behind her ear.

Then, the alarm sounded and she got up quickly. Evie stopped at the door, looking through the glass window, and saw the short one sitting still with her mouth mid-opened.  _Well, my job here is done._

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the afternoon passed and Evie ran back to her dorm after the last period. She'd usually go to a study group or go sew her clothes- she didn't buy or steal any clothes since she was 13 years old. But today her mind was craving the purple haired, so any of these options seemed like real possibilities. She had one extra class than Mal, so she should already be at the room when Evie arrived.

And she was, indeed. Except that she was asleep.

"Ohh no" Evie said to herself, walking towards the girl "come on Mal, wake up!" she jumped on the bed, shaking her.

"Hmmm what" the purple haired mumbled without even opening her eyes.

"Are you really going to sleep now?" Evie pouted and laid on top of her "I was hoping we could spend some time together..." She started kissing the girl's neck.

"Hmm princess" she turned and put her arms around Evie's waist "I missed you."

"Me too..." she kissed Mal's forehead and hugged her by her neck "come on, open your eyes for me" she kissed her mouth. The girl giggled and opened her eyes.

"Okay, you're beautiful. I can see it."

"Oh thanks" the taller girl raised her eyebrows playfully and went back into kissing the shorter one. They kissed for a while and when they pulled back, Mal yawned.

"Ok E, I'm really tired. I had a surprise test in math and it sucked all my vital energy for the day," she closed her eyes again and turned her back to Evie "come lay with me please, I just need a nap and we'll have the rest of the night."

Evie looked at her and couldn't feel angry, the girl was just too adorable right now. She hugged Mal's waist and rested her chin over the girl's shoulder.

"Sure my sleepy dragon" she kissed the shorter one's cheek and closed her eyes. Even though this wasn't what Evie expect when she was thinking about her night with Mal, cuddling her was also a great way to spend their time together.

___________________________________________________________________________

Evie woke up with the sun getting into her eyes. She opened them and realized that they had clearly slept all night. Mal was still breathing calmly, holding Evie's arms in front of her. Her braid was mostly gone, having turned into a mess of purple hair, which was tangled with the blue one now. The taller girl looked down and sighed. They were completely interwined, almost fusioning into one person. This was so nice. It was probably the best morning she ever had. But... They had classes.

"Hey sleepy dragon, wake up." She said kissing Mal's neck. Since she got no response, she gave her more kisses, through her neck to her cheeks "Come on baby, we have to get ready."

Mal turned around and burried her face into Evie's chest, ignoring everything she had said. She giggled, and ran her fingers through the messy hair.

"Okay, at least let me get up, I have to do my make up and everything, I'll wake you up when there's ten minutes 'till class."

"Hmmm" she finally showed some signal of life "you don't need these things to be pretty, so just stay with me a little longer." She then straddled Evie's waist with her legs, holding her like a teddy bear.

"Oh Mal come on, let me go" she tapped the legs around her and, buffing, the girl let her go. "Thanks M" she gave her a small peck and went to the bathroom.

While she was inside, after taking a shower and doing her make up, Mal apparently woke up.

"Evie!!! Where are you?"

"Mal, I've told you we don't live in an enormous castle. If you can't see me, then I'm obviously in the bathroom" she rolled her eyes.

The bathroom door opened to a small purple haired who looked like she was sleep walking.

"Hmm good morning..." she went to the taller one and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. Evie kissed her forehead and continued fixing her eyeliner.

"Good morning sleepy dragon. You still don't seem quite awake" she dropped the eyeliner and turned back, placing her hands onto Mal's shoulders.

"Yeah... I think I'll only wake up properly after taking a shower." She smiled and kissed the girl's red lips. "You want to join me?" A smirk grew in her face.  _This girl is totally up for morning sex ruh._

"I'd love to baby" she saw the green eyes flash with the idea "...but I've already taken a shower. So go and I'll organize my schedule for today. I'll have to finish a few dresses and deliver them today."

Mal mumbled something, but Evie ignored it and pushed her to the shower. Then she closed the door and started making the list of who wanted dresses and vests.  _Wow, I think I'll have to start these during lunch, gladly I don't have any classes in the afternoon today._

A knock on the door made her stop her planning.

"Hey Evie" Jay smiled, holding a brown paper bag "is everything okay with you two?"

"Sure, why? Come in" she let him enter the room and the boy sat at Mal's bed.  _We haven't used that in two days_ , Evie laughed under her breath.

"Well, as you and Mal weren't at breakfast, Carlos and I thought we'd bring something for you to eat and check if everything was okay" since she didn't see Carlos, the girl arched an eyebrow "oh, Carlos couldn't come 'cause if he was late for his first period he'd get suspended, so I came alone" he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean we lost breakfast? What time is it?" She looked at Jay's watch and saw they only had five minutes until the first period started. "Ohhh Jay thanks, we didn't even know we were this late" she grabbed his hand and pulled him "but Mal is still in the bathroom so I think you should go, thanks again." She closed the door leaving a confused boy at the hall.

"MAL, WE'RE TOTALLY LATE, HURRY UP" she got into the bathroom screaming, but stopped when she saw the girl almost naked, only wrapped in her towel.

"Hey E" she walked towards her, holding the towel with one hand and using the other to grab the girl's chin "are you rushing?"

"We are..." She looked down and tried to focus on the green eyes, which were flashing brightly, but her look wondered down to the girl's body. She swallowed. "...late."

Mal pulled the taller girl's chin down so she could kiss her and let go of the towel to grab the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Evie melted into her arms and hugged her by the waist. They were kissing passionately, the purple haired tugging onto Evie's shirt, until the alarm sounded. They pulled away, and Evie blushed when she couldn't keep her eyes from staring at the short body.

"We should.... Go to class" she turned around and ran out of the bathroom, hearing Mal's laugh behind her. They finished getting ready and ran to their classes.

______________________________________

Mal was sitting at her desk reading her spells book. Even though she liked it, this was getting a little boring. She looked at the watch, trying to figure out how long it would take until Evie got back from delivering the dresses and suits everybody asked her to do for the ball. They hadn't seen each other since the morning, because the blue haired had to spend her lunch time sewing dresses and vests. In the afternoon, Mal had classes while Evie stayed at their room finishing the clothes. By the time the shorter girl got back to their dorm, she had already left and was running through the whole school giving people their clothes for the ball.

She didn't have to do much maths, though, because the girl entered the room at the same minute.

"Heyyy" Mal turned her chair towards Evie "I've missed you. Please tell me that now you can stay for a bit" she pouted, making the other girl laugh.

"Oh you're such a drama queen, I thought this should be me" she leaned and kissed her on the forehead "but I actually have a few more tasks, sorry baby" she sighed and ran her finger through Mal's nose.

"Oh no, stay with me just a little, come on." She grabbed the taller girl's hips an pulled her, so she would sit on her lap, legs hanging on the sides of the chair.

"Ok... I'll stay just ten minutes, okay? Then I have to finish some dresses- yours included!" She took a lock of purple hair around her finger, with her other hand resting in Mal's shoulder.

"You know, I won't mind if you prefer not to do my dress if it's getting in the way of your job, i could just buy one."

"No way! I'm spending more time in yours because I want it to be the most beautiful dress there."

"You're amazing" Mal laughed and kissed her.

"I've been told" Evie said before kissing her again.

They started off kissing slowly, enjoying their first time alone that day. Between kisses and bites they were giggling and brushing their noses. But Mal felt herself heating up, and it was not her dragon blood. She started deepening the kiss, taking control over it. Then she moved to the blue haired's neck, leaving kisses and bites all over it, even a few marks she would have to cover up with make up later. Mal felt Evie start rocking her hips onto her lap, so she traveled with her hands through the girl's back, until she reached her ass and grabbed it, which made Evie moan. Mal went back into kissing her, but this time the taller girl put her hands behind the purple haired's neck and tried to take control over the kiss, sucking on her tongue and biting her lower lip, making Mal squeeze her ass harder. Both girls felt their bodies begging for each other.

But they got interrupted.

"Hey girls, do you wan-OH WHAT?" Carlos had just bursted into the door and stood there with a shocked face.

They pulled away and Evie hid her face on Mal's shoulder, clearly ashamed of being caught in a moment like this- she was rocking at the girl and moaning, after all.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME CARLOS" with that scream, she slammed the door behind the boy, her eyes shining green with anger. She replaced her hand to the blue haired's back and kept staring at him with her jaw clenched.  _I can't believe he interrupted right now, king of bad timing._

"I- I just. The door wasn't locked so I just came in to ask if you two wanted to go....." he lifted his hand to the back of his head with a confused face "I.... sorry?" the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Evie finally lifted her face and took a deep breath.

"Calm down Mal" she cupped the girl's face and kissed her nose "he got no idea about me and you, I'm sure Carlos didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't! Really" he raised his hands, as if he was surrendering "but... What is this guys?"

Evie got up and offered her hand to Mal, who sighed. _Well, I guess not today._

"We're sorry we didn't tell you this yet, Carlos" the blue haired told him with a sweet voice "this is kind of new for us too."

"I am sorry you had to enter right now actually" Mal buffed out.

"Yeah... It was kinda awkward" he laughed under his breath, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

Evie gave Mal a scolding look. The shorter girl rolled her eyes and got up, still holding hands with the other girl.

"Sorry for screaming at you, Carlos" she gave him a forced smile.

"It's okay Mal, I guess I'd have a similar reaction. But I didn't think Evie would use her seductive powers over you" he laughed and got closer to them "I mean, you know better than anyone how she did that with every boy back in the isle" then he put a hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Oh fuck off" she pushed his hand off of her with an pissed off look "you know nothing."

"Hey" the taller girl interfered "you two stop. Carlos, I'm not going to just-"

"Bang Mal and leave her" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I swear you better watch out your mouth" the green eyes shined and her jaw clenched.

"Uh... Yeah Carlos you actually shoudn't talk about me like that" now even the blue haired seemed a little offended, but she decided to let this go for now, the boy was probably still in shock "but anyways, I'm not seducing Mal like I used to do with those boys. We just..." She looked at the other girl searching for some help.

"We're together doggy, is it so hard to understand?" The girl buffed.  _Can't he just go already?_

"Okay..." He looked around and sat at the chair they were sitting before.  _Well he probably didn't think about what was happening there a few minutes ago._ "But is it like, a secret?"

"What? No" Evie sat in her bed and Mal followed her, still holding hands "why do you think that?" 

Mal got tired of this talk and let the blue haired explain thinks to Carlos. She started playing with the other's hand, enjoying being able to touch her. Even though she was expecting to feel other kind of touch from the girl, just the feeling of being next to her was nice. After a whole day apart, she really missed Evie.  _Fuck, she makes me really soft._ She leaned and placed her head onto the taller girl's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Oh come on look at this girl" Carlos laughed, pointing at Mal "you really got her, ruh?"

"Yeah she did" she answered without opening her eyes. Evie passed her arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well I'm glad to" she laughed and kissed the purple hair.

"Aw you two are really cute" the boy smiled, admiring his friends "I'm really happy for you, guys."

"Thanks Carlos" Evie said, and Mal opened her eyes, now clearly less stressed out.

"So... Can I tell this to Jay?" Mal saw that the boy was really into this new thing between them.

"Yeah sure." The purple haired nodded at him "We just didn't think we had to make an announcement about it."

"I think people are used to us being affectionate to each other M, so they didn't think holding hands meant we were dating."

"Well, first of all nobody has ever seen me being a softie" she raised her eyebrows at Evie "and second, we did a little bit more than holding hands, Carlos can back me up on this."

"Hell yeah" he rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you are a softie for me" the blue haired used her finger to pull the smaller girl's chin up "and secon, would you stop making Carlos uncomfortable."

"Well I've seen both of the situations and I can assure that right now I'm a hundred per cent sure that you two aren't just besties" he smiled brightly, got up and walked to them "my cutie couple!!" Carlos hugged the girls tightly, making them squeal.

"Okay okay" Evie pushed Carlos away and got up "I really liked spending some time with you two, but I have to finish some dresses, so I've got to go."

"Nooo come on." Mal pouted and grabbed Evie's hand, stopping her for walking away.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I gotta meet Jay to tell him this. This is sick news." He blinked at them and ran to the door "Bye girls, remember to lock this next time."

"Okay now that he is gone..." Mal pulled Evie so the girl would fall on the bed and rolled over her. "I think I remember where we were."

Mal leaned and kissed the blue haired, who was giggling. Their lips slowly molded and Evie kissed her back, grabbing the purple hair on the back of Mal's head _. I won't ever get tired of these kisses, these feel like heaven_. She moved on to Evie's neck, this time kissing it softly, brushing her teeth on it.

"Hmm I know you think I'm super hot and all..." Evie was breathing heavily "but I really have to go Mal."

"No, you don't." She trailed kisses from the girl's neck to her jawline, stopping righ next to her ear "You have to stay with me princess."

"Mal..." Evie sighed,  _or moaned,_  and pushed the smaller girl "I wish I could. But please let me go finish the dresses. Or else you won't have nothing to go to the ball."

"Well I don't mind being naked you know" Mal smirked and saw Evie blushing red.

"Oh..." The purple haired laughed and rolled off of Evie.

"Okay princess, go do your thing." She really wanted the girl to stay, but she also knew Evie liked sewing and those things, so it woukd be wrong to keep her from doing it.

"Thanks babe" she sat up and leaned to kiss the purple haired's nose "and don't wait me up, okay? I'll make your dress in Jane's room so you can't see it before the ball."

Mal widened her eyes.

"Wait what, what do you mean? You won't sleep here?" She felt really lost after this information.  _I mean, I got used to sleep with her._

"Don't worry my little dragon" she brushed her thumb on Mal's cheek "I'll sleep here, you just don't have to wait 'cause I'll probably be here late." She gave her a peck in the lips "But I swear I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"I guess..." Mal was clearly not into the idea, but smiled a bit.

"Okay, so I'll go before you make me stay." Evie kissed her again and left the room.

_Well, I guess this leaves me alone for a few hours._


	7. My hands are shaking from holding back from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a bit of smut, be aware. Plus, I don't know what happened but the paragraphs are waaaay spaced at the end, but I'm without a conputer right now so I can't correct it, sorry.

 

 

Mal woke up and felt herself wrapped up by Evie's arms. She smiled, noticing this was the first time she woke up like this without getting surprised. Now, them sleeping together was a thing. Just like them being a couple.

  
She looked around the room without moving. Last night she tried to stay awake for as long as she could. First she went to the cafeteria and got a few snacks for when Evie got back. She couldn't see them now, so the girl probably ate them. Then, she spent some time drawing on her sketchbook, mostly Evie's face and the view from their room. But she must have fallen asleep at some point, because now the book was fallen opened at the floor, the pencil probably under the bed.

On top of the bed, there was something more interesting. A blue haired girl attached to her, breathing calmly with her mouth a little open. She was still with the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Mal rolled so she would face the girl and gave her a small peck.

"Good morning princess"

Evie smiled. Without opening her eyes, she sighed.

"Hey. Do you mind if I stay on bed a little bit more? I got here really late." She brushed her nose on Mal's.

"Sure princess" the purple haired ran her hand through Evie's body "just let me get up and I'll bring you breakfast, okay?"

"You're so cute" she kissed Mal and rolled to the other side, going back to sleep.

Mal didn't bother to dress herself too much, just put on some pants and went to the cafeteria.

Getting there, she met  Carlos and Jay at the line, their trays already filled with food.

"Hey there" Carlos smiled at her "where's Evie?"

"Still asleep. She went to bed too late yesterday, so I'm going to bring breakfast for her." She started taking some fruits and french toast. Evie liked to eat healthy.

"Oh I bet you two didn't sleep at all." Carlos teased her, laughing.

"Fuck off." the girl rolled her eyes and got herselt strawberries and pancakes.

"Oh I thought you'd want to eat blueberries rather than strawberries now, Mal." Jay  laughed while sitting at a table.

Mal didn't quite understand at first and sat as well, already eating a berry. Then, she widened her eyes and punched the guy.

"OW you better respect me man." 

Carlos laughed loudly, kicking the table's leg.

"Ouch, I thought that girl would make you softer." Jay complaint, going back to his breakfast.

"Not for you" she gave him an ironic smile.

"Ohhh we've got exes." Carlos nodded to Mal, who turned backwards and found Ben walking towards her.

"Hey guys." He smiled at the boys and looked down to the girl. "Mal, can we talk for a minute?"

"I guess..." she rolled her eyes. "But only a minute, I gotta go back to my dorm, Evie is waiting for me. " She pulled the chair next to her for him.

"I was hoping we could talk somewhere more private?" 

"You can say whatever you want in front of us Ben." Carlos said. "It's not like we wouldn't know afterwards." He shrugged his shoulders and ate an toast.

"Okay..." the boy sat reluctantly.

"So, what do you want to talk?" Mal turned to him, trying her best not to be rude with the boy.

"I just wanted to know if you thought about going to the ball." 

"Oh, that." She ate another strawberry. "I am going."

"Oh, that's great." A big smile formed across his face and he reached Mal's hand. "I am so relieved you gave up on bre-"

"Not you with you, dumbass." Jay interrupted him, with his mouth full of waffle.

"What?" Ben looked at the purple haired, confused.

"I'm going with Evie." She pulled her hand away from the boy and got up, grabbing the food. "But I bet you'll find a date. I'm gonna go now, hope we're clear with things." She blinked at Carlos and Jay and went out of the cafeteria. Ben's eyes followed her, completely confused. The boy looked at the other two embarrassed and got up as well.

Mal crossed the halls quickly, not noticing that some people tried to give her good morning. Now, she just wanted to see Evie. And eat her strawberries.

"Hey!" Evie smiled at Mal when she entered their room. "You really brought me food."

"I told you I would." The shorter girl sat at the bed and handed the stray to Evie, who ate a grape.

"And I thank you very much for it." Evie leaned in and kissed Mal, her mouth tasting like the fruit she just ate. "I hope you don't mind, but I saw some of your drawings while you were gone."

"Oh you did?" She obviously didn't mind _, I don't think I'd be mad at Evie for anything actually._ Her strawberries were almost gone, as she couldn't stop stuffing her mouth with them.

"Yes... And I feel like you have an inspiring muse, am I right?" The blue haired smiled playfully and took a french toast.

Mal laughed under her breath and lied with her head resting on Evie's lap.

"Yeah, I do." She streched her arm to rub the girl's chin. Evie took the tray off the bed and leaned to kiss Mal.

"Hmm now I'm awake." The blue haired mumbled between kisses. "Ok you've got to move now."

"What?" Mal sat in front of Evie, having an offended look. "Why?"

The taller girl smiled at her and grabbed behind her neck, having fun over her pissed expression.

"Kissing you on that position is uncomfortable." She said beore kissing her again. 

 

Mal pulled the girl closer by her waist. Their kiss got deeper and she sat on the blue haired's lap. She could feel Evie smirking into their kiss, so she sucked onto her tongue. The blue haired moaned and ran her hands down her body, grabbing her ass. This time, Mal moaned and dived her fingers into the blue hair, pulling it a bit. 

 

Evie started trailing kisses down the purple haired's neck, sucking and biting in some places. _She's trying to mark me!_ Mal laughed.

"What do you think about missing the first period?" Evie asked, tugging onto her shirt. 

 

She nodded, so the girl smirked and pulled off her shirt. Mal grabbed her hair thighter when the blue haired started kissing her breats.  _Perfect day for not wearing a bra._ Evie raised her hands so she would cup one of Mal's breasts while she was using her tongue to suck on the other nipple. Mal groaned feeling it get hard inside Evie's mouth. She started to move in the girl's lap, feeling uncomfortable with her pants. She just wanted to take all of her clothes off.

 

_I also want to take_ her  _clothes off._

Mal tried to regain her breath and pushed Evie back to the bed. The blue haired smirked at her.

 

"Oh you wanna take control?" She purred, raising and eyebrow. "Okay babe, I'm all yours." She raised her hands at the purple haired's face, pulling her into a kiss. 

 

Mal laid down on top of her and kissed her roughly, biting the girl's tongue and her lip. She then proceeded into sucking her neck, leaving marks as well. She could feel Evie was breathing heavly. She dived her hands under the girl's shirt and unclasped her bra, tossing it behind them. 

 

"Come on, Mal." She said, pulling slightly the purple hair. "I know you can do better than some hickeys."

 

The green eyes flashed brightly and Mal ripped the blue shirt before diving her face into Evie's breasts. The girl moaned when she started biting her breasts, using her fingers to estimulate the hardened nipples. Mal played with the taller girl's nipples until she stared to jerk her hips up, trying to reach Mal's. 

 

"What do you want me to do, princess?" She asked, lowering her body to Evie's stomach, without losing their eye contact, leaving kisses and bites on it. 

 

"Can you just..." Evie said with some difficulty over her heavy breath. She took Mal's hand off her stomach and placed it betweet her legs, under her skirt.

 

The purple haired smirked and brushed their lips together.

 

"Oh you want me to..." She ran her finger up and down the blue underwear, feeling how wet it was. "Do something here?"

 

Evie nodded and locked her legs around Mal's waist. The shorter girl rocked into her hips and pulled off her own pants. Evie could feel she was also wet.

 

Mal pulled the blue underwear sideways and pressed a finger to Evie's clit.

 

"Here, princess?" She smirked when the girl moaned and closed her eyes. "I bet you want me to eat you out, am I right?" 

 

"Yeah..." Evie said, pushing Mal's head down. "Please." She moaned.

 

The purple haired stopped teasing her and tossed the dump underwear across the room, lifting the black skirt to dive her head there. She started kissing and biting the girl's thighs, who pushed Mal's head to the center of her legs.

 

"Bossy." She said, looking up.

 

"Would you just..." She didn't finish, tilting her head backwards when Mal started running her tongue through her clit, moving it up and down and in circles. Evie pulled her hair and started moaning louder. Mal kept licking the girl's core, until she used her tongue to enter her. 

 

"FUCK" Evie cryed out, moaning even louder now. Mal used her tongue to reach everything she could inside the girl, making her let out lots of sound of pleasure.  _She tastes better than I imagined._ Evie was pushing Mal's head harshly against herself. 

 

Then, she replaced her tongue with two fingers, making Evie start to rock her hips onto her fingers. 

 

"Ughh Mal" the girl was using one hand to hold the purple hair and the other one to hold herselft on top of the bed. The purple haired felt herself getting more excited after hearing Evie moan her name.

 

"Come on, princess." Mal kissed the girl's clit again. "Talk to me."

 

Evie groaned and tried to say something, but could only let out a moan when the purple haired started to dump three fingers into her, while sucking her clit again.  _This is so fucking hot. I could get off only by her moans._

 

"Fuck...." She moaned louder, rocking faster. The purple haired dumped her fingers even more deep into Evie's core, curling them. The girl was breathing errantly and moaning louder.  "Mal I........ Come on harder...." Her whole body shrugged and she screamed while Mal kept stimulating her clit and thrusting three fingers harder into her, curling them everytime she reached totally inside her core. Evie locked her legs around Mal's head and arched her back, screaming louder than ever before.

 

The purple haired took her fingers off her and licked them. 

 

"You taste so good." She said, purring. Evie nodded and made a sign for her to go near her.

 

"And you" she was still breathing errantly "can fuck a girl pretty well." She pulled the purple haired into a kiss, feeling her own taste. Mal groaned when Evie started to squeeze her breasts while kissing her, feeling her boxer panty get wetter. 

 

Evie pulled the purple hair backwards, stopping the kiss.

 

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Mal complaint, pressing her arms on Evie's shoulders. She was now almost sitting on the taller girl's stomach, with one leg at each side of her and her upper body upholded by her arms and Evie's catch on her hair.

 

"Sorry babe." The girl said, grabbing the hair thighter.  _Well I didn't expect this side of Evie._  "You know, I was thinking..." She kissed the shorter girl's neck, brushing her tongue against it. "I bet you can cum as well as you can fuck me." She purred into the purple haired's ear. 

 

"Oh..." Mal started to move her hips, not knowing exactly what to do with them. She just wanted to feel something there, so she pulled Evie's hand that was resting on her waist and tried to place it under her underwear.

 

"Oh no." The blue haired pulled her hand up to touch the tip of Mal's nose. "I'm not going to touch you there."

 

"What...?" Mal looked at her confused. She had completely forgotten about how she enjoyed being dominant,  _now I just want her to fuck me._

"Shhh..." Evie kissed her softly on the lips while pushing the purple boxers down. "I promise you'll like it." She said, sliding down the short girl. 

 

"What are you-... Ohhh." She couldn't finish the sentence when she felt Evie's tongue running through her clit. She leaned fowards so she could hold herself on the bed. Now she was actually sitting on the blue haired's face. "Fuck Evie." 

 

The girl started sucking on her harder, using her tongue faster than Mal thought she could. She felt like her body wasn't hers anymore, Evie was controlling her completely, without even using her hands. 

 

"Holy shit E...." Mal was moaning a lot, more than she expected. Her voice wouldn't even come out like she wanted, she sounded desperate. And she was, she wanted to feel more of what Evie was giving her. She started to move her hips in order to get gain more friction and felt the girl grab her ass to help the movements. Mal's body was incredibly hot and that felt better than anything in the world. Her moans got louder and louders, she was sure anyone that passed through their door would hear her. She could feel her muscles tightening and her pleasure increasing. "Oh my..... Evie I-" she cryed out loudly and arched her back, feeling a heated pleasure all over her body.

 

She threw her body backwards and upholded herself by her arms, trying to get up from sitting on the blue haired's face. But Evie placed her hands on the smaller girl's waist, keeping her from moving. Mal looked down and saw Evie blinking at her, before pushing her body a bit up for a moment.

 

"Not yet." She pulled Mal to sit on her face again, now running her tongue through the short girl's folders, feeling how wet she was. She grabbed her ass again and entered the girl's opening with just the tip of her tongue.

 

"Oh no." Mal sighed. "More." She jerked her hips down, making Evie use her whole tongue to enter her. The purple haired moaned, tossing her head back. She couldn't tell exactly what the girl was doing, but it felt like the right things to do. Mal gave up on trying to control her thoughts and just surrendered her whole body to feel the pleasure Evie was giving her. She pulled her tongue out and dived it back in faster, which made Mal use one hand to grab the blue hair, trying to keep control over her own body. Evie was touching all the right places inside her, and Mal could feel herself building up again. 

 

"Evi.... Ohhh yes.... Just... Harder." She tried to talk, her eyes closed while she felt her pleasure getting bigger. The blue haired knew exactly what to do. "Fuck I'm gonna..." She started to breath faster, grabbing Evie's hair thighter. Finally, Mal completely lost control over her body, shaking. Evie had to hold her waist so she would not fall back, still moving her tongue in and out the girl. She slid it ou completely when she felt Mal's body getting hardened again. 

 

"Fuck E..." She said between deep breaths. Evie slid back up and pulled the purple haired into a hug, kissing her shoulder. "You're fucking great." The girl laughed and pulled Mal to sit on her lap again.  _I don't know how I ever thought I liked boys. This shit is so much better._

 

"And you get a really dirty mouth when you're turned on." She kissed Mal's lips swiftly. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

 

"I sure did." Mal rested her arms around Evie's shoulders, crossing her hands behind her neck. She sighed, looking into the brown eyes. "But I'm not sure I have energy to go to class after this."

 

"Oh no, we already missed the first period." Evie shook her head. "And we have a class together now, so I'll literally drag you there even if you don't want to go." She kissed Mal's nose and rested her forehead against the girl's.

 

"Okay, at least we'll stay together." She closed her eyes and giggled. Evie noticed that she had never seen Mal like this. 

_I'm so soft now._   _But it's just.... This girl. She's awesome. I can't even understand why I've spent so many years near her without noticing she was the right one for me. We're hugging each other quietly and, even though I just had the most erotic experience of my life, I'm happy to just feel her breathing and pressed onto me. I never want to be apart from this girl._

_"_ What are you thinking about babe?" Evie asked, her voice was a little rough after all the screaming. Her touch was the opposite, she was brushing her fingers lightly on Mal's waist.

 

"Just that..." She rested her chin on the back of the blue haired's shoulder. "I really love you, E." She pushed herself backwards so she could face the girl. "You've got a glow I haven't seen before in anyone or anywhere. I'm so glad I finally realized it, and that you want me back." She smiled sweetly, admiring the brown eyes. 

 

"Oh Mal!" Evie opened a enormous smile, giving the smaller girl a thight hug. "I love you too, babe. You're so soft today, I like this." She giggled and kissed the girl's shoulder. "You manage to be amazing being evil as much as being a cutie." 

 

Mal laughed and scratched slightly the back of the blue haired's neck. Evie was the one that could make her get soft and be a cute little girl. She was the one that made her discover new parts of her she didn't even knew that existed, light parts, parts that made her feel she had her place in the world- next to Evie. 

 

"Thanks princess." She pulled away from the hug and looked down at their bodies, locked around each other. _"_ But I think we have to go now, if you really want to go to class."

 

Evie sighed and nodded. Mal got up, letting the girl get off bed as well. They got dressed slowly, giggling and exchanging quick kisses. Evie did her make up using the mirror Mal had pinned to the wall in the middle of her graffity. They went to class holding hands on the hall, Evie stopped to talk to a lot of people on their way and Mal just stood by her side, admiring how the taller girl was graceful and sympathetic with everyone.  _She might have been born in the Isle of the Lost, but this girl is clearly a princess._

They got to the classroom and Mal held the door so Evie could enter first. They sat sharing a seat in the back, behind Jay and Lonnie. 

 

"Hey Jay." Evie poked his back.

 

"Hello lovey doveys." He turned backwards and opened his mouth in shock. "What the fuck." He pointed to the girl's necks. "I guess I know why you two missed first period."

 

Evie tried to hide her neck with her hands. She had totally forgotten about the hickeys. Mal didn't mind so much, thought.

 

"Fuck off, Jay." She said, then rested her head on the blue haired's shoulder. 

 

"Dirty girls." He laughed and turned to the front of the classroom again. 

 

"M, I think we should go back and cover these up." She sounded really concerned about the marks. 

 

"We can go during lunch." Mal yawned. "Now, you can pay attention, I'll sleep." She held one of Evie's hand and closed her eyes, cozying herself more next to her.

 

Evie laughed, and pet the purple haired's head.

 

"Okay, my sleepy dragon." 

 


End file.
